


GlassesGate

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre is a good friend ok, Enjoltaire is mentioned but it's definitely not the focus, Glasses, NB Grantaire, Trans Enjolras, and cute, this is entirely comedic but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Courfeyrac finds out Combeferre's glasses are fake and is SCANDALISED.Grantaire finds out Enjolras wears glasses and is SCANDALISED.They come to find out these two facts are in fact connected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a hilarious idea I had. They are honestly so dramatic I love them.  
> (The ages switches Combeferre and Enjolras go through go 22 - 11- 15 - 22)
> 
> This is essentially a fic about Combeferre and Enjolras friendship and It is cute and adorable. Enjoy.

“WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THIS”

Courfeyrac is frozen in the middle of the Musain looking accusingly at Combeferre wearing Combeferre’s thick rimmed glasses.

Or Combeferre’s thick rimmed fake glasses as he had just discovered.

“Combeferre we have known each other since we were 15 and you are telling me that your glasses have been fake the entire time?”

Everyone is so shocked they miss Enjolras and Combeferre exchange a look before Combeferre just sheepishly looks at the ground.

“I… I have an aesthetic to uphold Courf.” He stood up and plucked his glasses from Courfeyrac’s nose and put them on again. Suddenly there was bellowing laughter from Bahorel soon followed by everyone else. Combeferre chuckled embarrassedly.

Enjolras sidled up to him and put his hand Combeferre’s shoulder “thanks for that”. Combeferre smiles.

“The things I do for you Enjolras”

 

***11 years ago***

 

Enjolras was standing nervously in front of the opticians. He was squeezing Combeferre’s hand as his mother spoke to the lady at the desk.

“I’m scared Ferre. People are going to make fun of me even more now.”  Combeferre thought back to Enjolras in his baggy, borrowed, boys’ school uniform that he changed into every morning in the bathrooms. Combeferre look at him now as he pulled uncomfortably at the hem of the red dress his mother had dressed him in.

“They won’t make fun of you. I promise.” Enjolras just glanced at him with uncertainty.

“Come this way young lady.” Combeferre felt Enjolras flinch before letting go of his hand and following his mother and the optician into a back room, leaving Combeferre to peruse the shop before they came back. Tentatively he approached the man behind the checkout.

“Hi.” The man looked down at him with his eyebrows raised. Combeferre coughed nervously but continued. “How much would it cost for me to buy a pair of glasses with just glass? No prescription.” He waited hesitantly as the man’s face seemed to go through surprise, confusion and suspicion and acceptance in the space of approximately 10 seconds. Eventually the man sighed. “Well if you just buy a frame it’s probably around £25”. Combeferre nodded.

“And to just get glass fitted?”

The man stared at him incredulously. “Why would you want fake glasses, son?”

Combeferre glanced behind him towards the room where Enjolras was. “My friend gets bullied at school and he’s getting glasses now. He thinks it will get worse if he comes back to school with glasses. I thought… I just thought that is we both have them it might give him some confidence.”

“Your friend? The one who just went in – but I thought that was a-“

Combeferre interrupted him “I meant she.” He stared guiltily at the floor.

The man regarded him for what felt like hours before making up his mind.

“Come with me”. Combeferre’s face lit up as he followed the man behind the counter.

“Here. We have some testers that usually sit in the front of the shop to display the frames. These are out of season.” He handed Combeferre a pair of thick rimmed black glasses. “It’s a very good thing you are doing for your friend. I think he’s going to need a friend like you.” Combeferre jumped at the pronoun before grinning up at the man.

“Thank you sir. He’s my best friend ever. I just want him to be ok.”

The man patted him on the soldier. “Right let’s see if they’re done yet.”

They walked back into the shop to find a very grumpy Enjolras being led back into the shop wearing a pair of glasses almost identical to the ones Combeferre had just been given. He slipped his own pair into the pocket of his jacket and went over to Enjolras.

“They don’t look that bad.”

Enjolras glared at him but Combeferre could see there was a layer of fear behind that anger. He smiled and reached out to squeeze Enjolras’ hand quickly before his mother ushered them both out of the shop.

 

***4 Years later***

 

“This is the single greatest day of my life!” Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras were draped over Courfeyrac’s tiny sofa with the Beatles playing softly in the background. Enjolras had just received a text from his parents that his first contact lens order had just arrived.

Combeferre chuckled.

“But Ferre! Now you will be the only one in the glasses squad!” Courfeyrac announced and petting Combeferre’s head with sympathy.

Combeferre sighed. “I think I’ll survive Courf but thank you for your concern.”

They remained in silence for a little while before it was broken again by Courfeyrac.

“Why don’t you get contacts Ferre? I mean you look great in glasses don’t get me wrong, but do they not annoy you?”

Combeferre opened and closed his mouth silently a few times. He saw Enjolras smirking and he kicked him.  “I don’t like putting things in my eyes. It’s weird.”

“Ignore him Courf. He just likes the way people react to him. Guys specifically.” Courf burst out laughing as Combeferre threw a shoe at Enjolras’ head. Missing him narrowly.

“Hey just because I’m getting contacts doesn’t mean you can smash my glasses!”

They calmed down before Enjolras spoke again.

“Hey so when we meet new people you are sworn to secrecy about my glasses.” Combeferre and Courfeyrac rolled their eyes but nodded in agreement.

 

***Present day – three weeks later***

 

Enjolras’ phone beeped loudly at him, wrenching him from his sleep. He fumbled around on his bedside table for his glasses. He checked the time and groaned. 3am. He saw the new text notification and opened it.

 

_From: Courf_

_Hey can I come over I’m locked out of my flat. Combeferre is on night shift_

 

Enjolras quickly typed out an affirmative response and fell back on the bed. He was rudely awakened by a knock on the door and he frowned.

Courf must have been on his way already when he sent that text. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over his head, knocking his glasses off his face in the process. He groaned in frustration and picked them up. He shuffled over to the door and unlocked it.

“Really I think-“ Enjolras froze because the person standing in front of him was not Courfeyrac. It was Grantaire.

“Oh. Hi Grantaire. Look just because we are dating doesn’t mean you can just come to my flat unannounced at 3am.” Enjolras stepped aside allowing Grantaire to enter as he said this.

Grantaire didn’t move. Enjolras stared at them with confusion.

“What is it?” Enjolras was getting worried now and went to take Grantaire’s hands. Grantaire was just staring at his face. Frozen to the spot. Suddenly it clicked and Enjolras jumped back.

“Shit.”

This seemed to prompt Grantaire into movement. They broke into a Cheshire cat grin. “You wear GLASSES?!” Enjolras pulled them into the flat and shut the door behind him only to hear a muffled “hey!” Enjolras rolled his eyes and opened the door again to let Courf in.

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows when he saw Grantaire but narrowed his eyes at the grin that was still painted all over their face. Courf turned to Enjolras whose expression was nothing short of thunderous. Courfeyrac looked between the two of them in confusion before Enjolras explained the situation.

“Grantaire has just discovered I have glasses.”

“And he looks so hot in them!” Grantaire spluttered. “Sorry. As you were.”

At the outburst Enjolras blushed and looked at the ground.

Grantaire pulled themselves together. “How long have you had them?” Enjolras sighed.

“Since I was 11.”

Now Courf frowned. “Hang on. I thought you and Combeferre got your glasses at the same time but if his are fake then how does that work? How did that even go down?”

Grantaire glanced at Courf, “Hang on, you knew about Enjolras’ glasses and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I swore him to secrecy Grantaire don’t get so worked up.”

Enjolras watched the gears in Grantaire’s head work as they started to put together the pieces of the great glasses puzzle. “Combeferre’s fake glasses and Enjolras’ real glasses are intrinsically linked I just can’t figure out how. But there is a story in there somewhere.”

Enjolras sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Sit down.” He pointed at the sofa. Grantaire and Courfeyrac obediently sat down and waited for Enjolras to explain everything.

Enjolras explained everything and by the end both Courfeyrac and Grantaire were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

Grantaire was the first one to speak. “You totally threw Combeferre under the bus three weeks ago!”

“Are you serious?”

“We should apologise to Combeferre for taking the piss out of him”

“Ok but he had no reason to keep it up after Enjolras got contacts”

“Ok true but like still he had good intentions to begin with”

Enjolras leaned back and watched his partner and best friend argue with a frown. He pulled out his phone and texted Combeferre.

 

_To: Ferre_

_So Grantaire and Courfeyrac are completely in on glassesgate now. They know everything._

 

Courf and Grantaire were still bickering when Enjolras got the reply a minute later.

 

_From: Ferre_

_Why is this happening at 3am. Why. And also why are we calling it glassesgate? Go to sleep E_

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Right well you can stay here and argue or we can go to sleep and deal with this in the morning.”

Courfeyrac and Grantaire jumped at his voice as if they had forgotten he was there. They shrugged.

“Right well Courf you are on the sofa. R you will have to sleep in my bed.” Courf scrabbled around under the sofa for the blanket and pillow were always kept as Enjolras and Grantaire retreated to Enjolras’ bedroom.

“I meant it though. You look hot in them” Grantaire smiled as they stripped off their jeans and crawled into bed next to Enjolras.

Enjolras folded his glasses onto the bedside table and sighed.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr  
> probably-pride-related


End file.
